


Enamored

by sabriel75



Series: Merlin100 Prompts [6]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: merlin100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Merlin enjoys cataloguing Arthur's finest features, even if the king-to-be feels exposed and lacking in the wake of Merlin's unmarred beauty.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Enamored

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt - scar at merlin100.

Merlin's skin remains flawless as if nothing has ever taken his measure, pierced him in challenge or questioned his immortality. And Arthur craves his perfection, wishing his faults, his humanity was not so disproportionately on display for Merlin to catalogue.

Because Merlin does, _frequently_.

Merlin fingers nicks and bruises on Arthur's neck, wickedly nips at jagged indentions just below his beating heart and tongues a wet path along grooves and cuts distorting his thighs. He hums in pleasure and places kisses on the sole of Arthur's feet before snaking upwards to tuck Arthur's body snugly against his.

"Perfect," he murmurs.


End file.
